Jaleel White
Jaleel Ahmad White (born on November 27, 1976) is an African American actor, and voice actor. In 1989, he was cast as Steve Urkel on the hit tv show comedy sitcom Family Matters. The character, was an instant hit with audiences and White became a cast member in season 2. The series aired for 9 seasons from 1989 to 1998. It was supposed to have a 10th season but the show got cancelled. White is also known as the original voice of Sonic the Hedgehog in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic (Satam) & Sonic Underground. He did the role again in the fan film of the same name. Films Lead Roles are in bold *5th of July – Orlando *The 15:17 to Paris – Garrett Walden *The Bob Robinson Project – Himself (cameo) *Big Fat Liar – Himself (cameo) *Call of the Wild – Dr. Spencer *The Choir Director – Deacon James Black *Dead Men Tell No Tales – Juror 7 *Dreamgirls – the Talent Booker *Dumbbells – The Leader *Faithfully – Dwayne *Green Flash – Jason Bootie *'Guardians of Luna' – Kahn *Jay Leno's Comedy Hour – Kid Eating Cake #5 *Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer – Mr. Todd *Kids Don't Tell – Christofer *Kissing Cousins – Antwone *Mega Shark Versus Crocosaurus – Dr. McCormick *Miracle Dogs Too – Leo *Mommy I Didn't Do It – Detective Hamer *'Our Friend, Martin' – Martin at age 15 *Puff, Puff, Pass – Tenant #2 *Quest for Camelot – Bladebeak *Rhymes with Banana – J *Road to the Altar – Simon Fox *Santa Con – Paul Greenberg *Silence of the Heart – Hanry *'Sonic movie 1' – Sonic the Hedgehog *'Sonic movie 4' – Sonic the Hedgehog *The Preachers Son – James Back *The Wrong Woman – Detective Hamer *When Vows Break – Dwayne *'Who Made the Potatoe Salad?' – Michael *??? *??? *??? TV Shows Lead Roles are in bold *'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' – Sonic the Hedgehog, Masonic (Episode: Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme) & Mummified hedgehog (Episode: Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme) *Atlanta – Himself (Episode: "Nobody Beats the Biebs") *Are We There Yet? – Ray Savage (Episode: "The Nick Gets Jealous Episode") *Bones – Officer Adams (Episode: "The Tutor in the Tussle") *Boston Legal – Kevin Givens (Episode: "Guise 'n Dolls") *Camp Cucamonga – Dennis Brooks *Castle – Mickey Franks (Episode: "Dead in New York") *Celebrity Family Feud – Himself (Season 2, Episode 7) *Celebrities Undercover – Himself (Episode: "Joey Fatone & Jaleel White") *Charlie & Co. – Robert Richmond *Crime Scene Investigation – Kenny/Passenger (Episode: "Keep Calm & Carry On") *Drop Dead Diva – Bob/Game Show Host (Episode: "Guess Who's Coming?") *Drunk History – Grandmaster Caz/Bass Reeves *Fake It Till You Make It – Reggie Culkin *'Family Matters' – Steve Urkel, Stefan Urquelle, Myrtle Urkel & Cornelius Urkel aka OGD (1 Episode) *Family Reunion – Eric *Fresh Off the Boat – Calvin (Episode: "Fresh Off the RV") *Full House – Steve Urkel (Episode: "Stephanie Gets Framed") *Fuller House – Steve Urkel (Mention Episode: "Here Comes the Sun") *Good Morning, Miss Bliss – Bobby Wilson (Episode: Pilot) *Grown Ups – J. Calvin Frazier (main lead) *Half & Half – Hershel (Episode: "The Big State of the Reunion Episode") *Hawaii Five 0 – Nolan Fremont (Episode: "Ho'amoano") *Hell's Kitchen – Himself (Episode: "11 Chefs Compete") *Historical Roasts – Muhammad Ali & Nelson Mandela *House Portland – Himself (Episode: "Twenty Vicodin") *Legends of Chamberlain Heights – Class President *Love That Girl! – Director (Episode: "Director's Cut") *Meego – Steve Urkel (2 Episodes) *Me, Myself & I – Darryl (Ep. 2 to 7) *Mr. Belvedere – Ernie Masters (Episode: "Jobless") *NCIS – Martin (Episode: "A Desperate Man") *Psych – Tony *The Regular Show – Cool Shade & Darryl (Episode: "TGI Tuesday") *Raven's Home – Chris Spring-Lake *Step by Step – Unnamed Crew Member & Steve Urkel (Episode: "A Star is Born") *Scooby Doo and Guess Who? – Steve Urkel, Skinny Urkel Bot & Urkel Bot 2.0 (Episode: "1.8") *'Sonic the Hedgehog' – Sonic the Hedgehog & Super Sonic (Final Episode) *'Sonic Underground' – Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Aman Rapi (Episode: "Mummy Dearest"), alternate dimension Sonic, alternate dimension Sonia & alternate dimension Manic (Episode: "Six is a Crowd") *SuperF*ckers – Percy/Omnizod (Webseries) *Survivor's Remorse – Derek (Episode: "The Photoshoot") *The Disney Sunday Movie – Jake (Episode: "The Leftovers") *The Edge and Christian Show That Totally Reeks of Awesomeness – Himself (Episode: "The 90s") *The Fresh Prince of Bel Air – Derek (Episode: "Not with My Cousin You Don't") *The Game – Chris (Episode: "The Big Chill") *The Jaleel White Special – Himself & Steve Urkel *The Jeffersons – Van Van Morris (Episode: "Ebony and Ivory") *The Problem Solverz – K 999 (2 Episodes only) *'Total Blackout' – Host (22 Episodes) *Trial & Error – Atticus Ditto, Jr. (Season 2) *??? *??? *??? Video Games *Sonic Generations – Classic Sonic (originally) Quotes *as Steve Urkel "Did I do that?" *as Sonic the Hedgehog "Way Past Cool!" *"The conventions of an almighty agency tapping you for greatness and signing you up and telling you this is going to be the next big thing; that has not been my career". *"You need fans in high places, I always tell people. I don't care how talented you are". *"You have to be respectful of pop culture, because people interpret it in the way they want". *"Writing is still on my slate". *"I've been in this business 31 years. I've never had a movie deal". *(About his view on playing Steve Urkel) "It’s one of those things that it’s very unfortunate how quotes are taken out of context. I remember that interview very vividly. I loved playing those characters ... But the fact is that I was maturing. ... To be honest, I was retarding my own growth as a man in order to maintain the authenticity to what I thought that character should be. I’ll always say never say never; I’m a pretty creative person. I can’t envision how I could do it in a way that would be irreverent and fun for both me and the viewing audience...". *(about reprising his role as Steve Urkel for Scooby Doo)"WAiT! ZOOM IN �� Scooby and Who?!? Yup. Walked in that booth after 20 years and voiced him like it was nuthin #SteveUrkel#UrkelBot @boomerangtoonsPremieres June 27 ~ Hanna Barbera once gifted me an animation cell I have til this day. To be ON screen with Scoob And Shaggy solving a mystery is #Bucketlist stuff ���� Enjoy! And my daughter STILL thinks she cooler than me ����". Knownable Roles *'Steve Urkel' (1989 to 1998 & 2019) *'Myrtle Urkel' (1990 to 1998) *'Stefan Urquelle' (1993 to 1998) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (1993 to 2000 & 2013) *'Kahn' in the Guardians of Luna *'Sonia the Hedgehog' in Sonic Underground *'Bladebeak' in Quest for Camelot *'Darryl' in Me, Myself and I *'???' in ??? Trivia *While playing Steve's cousin, Myrtle Urkel on Family Matters when the female character was first introduced. White got into the character very quickly making his co stars be very impressed with his performance. However after he finished shooting the episode (Cousin Urkel), he broke down in tears fearing that kids in the school he was going at the time was going to tease him. But he admits the very next day at school, no one didn't tease him for playing a girl character which surprised him. It was this idea during the later seasons of Family Matters, that White had to do switch around with the characters he was cast to do in the series. *Jaeel White admits out of all the celebrity personas Steve had to do after using his transformation chamber. He loved playing when Steve is dress up as the late legendary martial arts legend, Bruce Lee!. *His acting mentor was Reginald VelJohnson, who played Carl Winslow. *Likes writing short stories, & drawing cartoons. Which could be his hobbies. *Before auditioning for Steve Urkel on Family Matters, he was looking for the classic nerd glasses (black, thin, with tape around the center) but had no luck. His father, who is a dentist, tossed him the glasses that he used to keep particles out of his eyes. Jaleel just figured that he would find different glasses at another time. The crew on the other hand loved the look, so he kept them. *Is against alcohol & drugs. *According to an interview with Aaron Webber, he claims that if anyone were to voice Classic Sonic in Sonic Generations, it would be Jaleel White. Aaron had to choose between Classic Sonic being voiced by Jaleel White, or having no voice at all. Aaron also mentioned that he grew up with the classic cartoons of Sonic like Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and he thought Jaleel White did a fantastic job. *In Sonic the Hedgehog #8, while Robotnik summoning robots based on comic book characters, he summons a Wolverine bot (based on the comic book character of the same name), but due to a communications glitch, a Wolvurkel (a combination between the superhero Wolverine and Steve Urkel) was sent and started dancing. Sonic states that he sounds familiar, and a side bar even said, "It's true! Jaleel 'Urkel' White is the voice of Cartoon Sonic!". *Likes saying the word black instead of saying African American. *His bloodtype is ???. *He has a daughter, and his star sign is a Sagittarius. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Dragon. *Has played a character name Darryl twice, one in a cartoon show and one in a live action show. *His daughter's name is Samaya. *Can't see anyone playing Maya but the late Michelle Thomas. *Is a huge fan of 2Pac, Biggie and Michael Jackson. He also attend Michael Jackson's funeral. *In a January 2018 interview with TVLine’s Andy Swift, series creator and former showrunner Jeff Franklin mentioned that they have talked about White reprising the role of Steve Urkel on Fuller House, and that they had some ideas for the character if White decides to reprise the role. *This will be the first time Jaleel White plays Steve Urkel since the finale of Family Matters (1989), 21 years before this series' premiere. *Is concerned about the CGI for the new Sonic film. But is still a fan of the franchise regardless. *Has voiced Sonic in a total of 132 episodes. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS